Saving Her
by PuccaAndGaruForever
Summary: Pucca gets kidnapped and Garu goes to save her. But while he does, one little mistake happens with causes bad things for Pucca and Garu.. bad summary. Please R&R! ONE SHOT


**Had another one shot! I really have trouble coming up with ideas so I had to ask my friend.**

**Me: If you can make a Pucca episode what would it be about? No questions!**

**Tina: Um, Pucca gets kidnapped and Garu saves her?**

**Please review! Pucca and Garu don't talk in this story, I do not own Pucca or any other characters.**

* * *

It was raining in Sooga Village, and the cutest couple in Sooga were taking a break from running because of the and Garu were in the Goh Rong. Garu was eating and Pucca was watching him eat. Pucca giggled and leaned in to kiss Garu's cheek.

Garu noticed this and scooted a little away from her, as she got closer, he ran out into the boy's bathroom to hide. "Grr." Pucca growled. Ching walked into the Goh Rong. "Hey Pucca!" Ching called waving and sitting next to her. Pucca giggled back. "May I please have a bowl of noodles?" Ching asked. Pucca giggled and nodded. She ran into the kitchen and brought a bowl in less than 3 seconds.

"Thank you!" Ching said cheerfully. "So anything going on with you and Garu? Any luck?" Ching asked taking a bite of her noodles. Pucca shook her head. "Deep down inside Garu I'm sure he likes you. He's just always so busy to realize it Pucca. Don't worry, he'll come around sometime Pucca." Ching said winking.

Pucca gasped realizing there could be a chance he loves her. '_She's right. He is always busy, maybe he does love me! If only he can show it. Hopefully he will soon, someday.' _Pucca thought bringing her smile back.

"Oh face it, Pucca," Ring Ring started as she walked over to the table. "Garu doesn't care for you. If you were 1 minute away from death, he wouldn't even care. Psh. You're so pathetic, Pucca." Ring Ring said laughing and walking away.

"Aw, don't get upset Pucca, you know how Ring Ring is, she's just jealous." Ching said.

**Garu's POV**

I was eavesdropping and listening to what they were saying. I heard Ching say my name so I decided to listen. Ring Ring can be so annoying. But was Ching said is true, I don't have time for Pucca. Okay, yes, I like her and I think she's cute, but, I don't have time…

I came to Sooga for honor, not love. But I promise I will share my feelings for Pucca soon, I'm just not ready, and I'm just 12.

I walked out of the bathroom acting like I didn't hear anything and I opened the doors of the Goh Rong and walked myself back to my house. I was thinking of what Ring Ring said '_If you were a minute away from death, he wouldn't even care.' _Those words just kept repeating in my head. That is so not true. Why can't Ring Ring just leave Pucca alone?

Ugh, she's so annoying. Personally, I think that Ring Ring is more annoying than Pucca. But, that's girls for you, just wants more drama. Except Pucca. She never starts a fight with Ring Ring. She always gets so mad easily then she attacks Pucca, and every time that happens, Pucca wins. Does she not know that Pucca is the strongest in this village?

**Pucca's POV**

After chatting with Ching for a while, she left and I ran upstairs. I couldn't believe it. I thought Ching was right, until Ring Ring came. She was right. Garu didn't care at all. I know he doesn't have any time but, can't he just show little feelings? Just a little?

Okay, okay, I can't do this. I'm acting selfish, I just can't always have everything in life, I guess. But what about Garu? If I _was _a minute away from death, _would _he care? Ugh, no Pucca, don't listen to Ring Ring, you know she's just messing with you. Okay, get a grip, it's okay, lets just pretend this never happened. Great.

I sat up and continued down the stairs. I noticed something at one of the tables. The table me and Garu were. I continued walking down the stairs and I see that it was Garu's sword. Oh, he probably dropped it when he ran to the bathroom. I should return it to him.

**Normal:**

Pucca grabbed the sword and walked outside in the direction Garu's house it at. She was walking the the bamboo forest, ready to reach Garu's house.

Just then, Pucca heard someone step on a twig. "Huh?" Pucca asked knowing someone was there. Tobe popped out with the rest of his ninjas with a bag. Pucca gasped, and then got prepared to fight. Tobe then grabbed her and threw her in the bag. Pucca dropped Garu's sword and Tobe picked it up.

Pucca was trying to escape; she knew she just can't give up. She was struggling to get herself out of there. Pucca reached his lair and set the bag down. Once Pucca opened it, she looked around for Tobe, ready to give him some beating. Tobe then tied Pucca up to a pole.

Pucca growled and struggled to break herself free. "Ha, not even you can get out of there. I thought you were the strongest girl in Sooga?" Tobe said mocking Pucca. But he was right; she was strapped too tight to free herself, she couldn't get out of it this time.

"Aw, you pathetic girl. Now finally, when Garu comes to save his little precious girlfriend, it'll be the perfect time to have vengeance!" Tobe started laughing now along with his clan. '_Why me?_' Pucca thought. She struggled more to free herfelf, but she couldn't. It was too strong for her. Pucca got even more frustrated. This has never happened before, this wasn't normal to have Pucca captured.

'_Why wait for Garu to come? He's not going to come save m. He never does. But he probably will think I can free myself, but right now I can't!' _Pucca thought while Tobe was still laughing.

What now?

**Garu's POV**

I finally reached home and I fed my cat Mio. I thought that since of the weather, Pucca isn't going to chase me today. Perfect for training.

I reached behind my back for my sword, but I didn't feel anything. Did I lose it? Oh, it probably fell when I ran to to bathroom to avoid Pucca. Oh.

Well, I'm going to need it back. I walked out of the door and back to the Goh Rong. I opened the doors and I see that Pucca's uncles were worried.

I walked in and realized more people were worried. "Are you sure she's not with Garu?" I heard Ho asked to the other chefs. "Hm?" I asked realizing they said my name. "Oh no. Garu, have you seen Pucca? She's missing!" Uncle Dumpling said worried. I shook my head. Pucca is missing?

I turned and saw Abyo and Ching walking my way. "Garu, have you heard? Pucca is missing!" Ching said worried. I nodded my head.

"Wait, we found a note on her bed!" The uncles yelled walking down the stairs with a note in their hands.

"Read it out loud." Ching said upset.

_Haha. It is me Tobe! I took your precious Pucca owt (_Lol, get it?) _away, I'm expecting Garu to show up so I can have my vengeance._

"Tobe took her? Well then we're going to get her back! HII-YAHH!" Abyo yelled ripping his shirt off.

_Ps, we don't want the shirtless retard or the chicken head. We want you Garu._

_-Tobe_

"Aww!" Abyo said upset. Ching gasped. "Tobe took Pucca? Garu, you need to bring her back!" Ching said worried.

I nodded my head and ran out even though I don't have my sword at the moment. But I know I didn't need it when it comes to Tobe. I ran towards Tobe's lair knowing Pucca will be there. I finally reached there and hid behind the bushes. I silently tip toed to the window and looked inside. I saw some of his ninjas. I need to get closer.

I jumped in there and saw Pucca tied up to a pole and saw Tobe laughing. I reached to my back then remembered again. I sighed and attacked Tobe.

"Oh, look. You came to save your girlfriend?" Tobe asked smirking. Pucca opened her eyes and saw me and gasped.

**Pucca's POV**

He came for me! He came for me! I knew that he cared about me! I guess Ring Ring was wrong! He came to save me, my hero!

**Normal**

Pucca had a happy grin on her face thinking Garu as her hero. Garu instantly started fighting with Tobe and his ninjas and obviously he was beating them as always

Pucca was still happy that he came. She actually thought he wouldn't but maybe he does have feelings for her. Pucca started blushing at that thought. She just kept smiling and smiling and day dreaming about her wedding. She imagined her beautiful dress and everyone coming just to see them get married. And hopefully, that does happen.

She snapped back to reality and looked over at the boys and her smile faded noticing Tobe had Garu pinned down with Tobe holding Garu's sword to Garu's neck.

"Oh well would you look at that? Your girlfriend was smiling when I was beating you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Tobe said laughing.

Garu looked curiously at Pucca. Pucca blushed at Garu even more, they have the wrong idea. Garu grunted and grabbed his sword from Tobe's grip and placed it back.

"What are you doing?" Tobe asked. Garu just rolled his eyes and walked away crossing his arms then he just left.

**Pucca's POV**

That's it?

That's all he came for? For his sword!? He didn't even save me? That jerk! I was angry and sad at the same time, but I can tell I was mostly sad when tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Aw, I guess your Garu didn't care for you enough to save you!" Tobe said mocking me. I couldn't believe this! Ring Ring was right! Ugh! I can't believe what just happened! I was just day dreaming about our wedding thinking that we'll have one! But I guess not…

"Aw. Are you going to cry Pucca?" Tobe asked smirking. I tried my best to not cry and I looked at him in anger. "Aw, what are you going to do Pucca? That's right. There's nothing to do. Your boyfriend didn't want to save you. All he cares about is his precious sword, not his precious girlfriend! Ha!" Tobe said.

I can't believe this.

**Garu's POV**

I can't believe this. Why was she smiling? Tobe was actually winning and she was smiling and blushing. I actually went to save her and she didn't even want me to win. Does she want to be kidnapped? Does she like being tied up to a pole?

Well I guess she does since she didn't want me to save her. Why? Does she care for Tobe now? Does she care that I went to save her? Ugh, I just can't stand her sometimes. I walked back to my house without telling the others what happened. At least I got my sword back. Now I don't have to worry about Pucca anymore I guess. Since she doesn't need me anymore, then she can take care of herself.

**Normal**

Garu finally reached his home then crawled into bed. He was tired and he really needed some sleep. He yawned and snuggled with his blanket while Mip was sleeping on his lap. He immediately fell asleep peacefully.

Garu woke up the next morning hearing banging on his door. He grunted then sat up and walked over to the door.

He opened it and saw Ching and Abyo. "Garu, you were supposed to get Pucca last night!" Ching said mad that her best friend was still missing. "What happened?" Abyo asked.

Garu rolled his eyes and slide the door shut hard.

"What do you think happened?" Ching asked Abyo. "I don't know." Abyo said. "Well, I don't like the fact that Pucca is missing!" Ching said. "Don't worry Ching! Garu will find her! We all know Garu secretly likes her." Abyo rolled his eyes. He jumped up and riped his shirt screaming. Ching giggled and said "I guess so."

* * *

During the night Pucca was silently crying over the fact that Garu doesn't care about her. She cried herself to sleep and woke up from Tobe.

"Oh, you're finally up?" Tobe asked. Pucca's eyes were bagging from the crying and from the lack of sleeping. "Great. 'Cause today is a special day." Tobe said. "Pucca looked at him confused.

"It's the day I finally have my vengeance on Garu!" Tobe said evilly. Pucca didn't care. She didn't care that the one she loved was going to be killed. Pucca saw the strands of hair on her face and blew them with her breath. She had the look that says she doesn't care.

"Perfect. I have an easy way to get Garu over here." Tobe said. Pucca rolled her eyes. She didn't care. If Garu didn't care for her, she wouldn't care for him.

"Wait, you're not getting mad?" Tobe asked. Pucca looked at him with a straight face. "Wow, that's weird." Tobe said. "Anyway, I'll just be getting Garu now." Tobe said walking away with his clan of ninjas.

Puca didn't care. And she wants to watch Garu suffer. He deserved it from treating a girl like this. No girl should ever be treated like this, so she would return the feelings he gives her. Not caring for him.

Once Tobe has his vengeance on Garu, Pucca will have a straight face and just simply watch. Watch the one whom she cared for suffer. That'll cheer her up a little.

* * *

Garu was meditating with his cat Mio forgetting what happened and avoiding the people in Sooga. He was slowly thinking about training and training only.

Just then Tobe popped out. And just like he did with Pucca, he threw Garu in a bag dropping his sword. And just like Pucca, Garu struggled trying to break free.

"Aw, you're doing just the same as Pucca did! You two are so much alike. You really do make a cute couple. Well, that's too bad now." Garu heard Tobe say as he carried Garu to his lair.

He opened the bag and Garu furiously jumped out and Tobe pinned him down. "Ha! You are now weak compared to me now! Soon everyone is Sooga will bow down to me and they won't have their little ninja to protect them!" Tobe said evilly.

Pucca wasn't watching. She fell asleep since she only slept for 2 hours last night. Garu looked at Pucca and thought that she was dead. "Ha! Poor little ninja! Doesn't have his little girlfriend to protect him." Tobe laughed and Garu growled. Loud.

Pucca suddenly woken up by the growl and looked at Tobe and Garu. Pucca gasped. '_Garu is here, again! But why?' _Pucca thought.

Garu looked at Pucca and gasped realizing her eyes were open he then started attacking Tobe. Pucca was drifting off into sleep. She really needed rest. She kept shutting her eyes lowering her head then suddenly gets a shock and pop back up. She continued this.

"Pucca? Are you sure you want to sleep now? Don't you want to watch me have my vengeance on Garu?" Tobe asked smirking. Pucca looked up at Tobe realizing he said her name. She instantly fell back asleep unknowing of what he just said. They kept fighting until Garu had Tobe pinned down.

"Ugh!" Tobe yelled getting up losing Garu's grip, he ran with the rest of the ninjas. "We'll meet again!" Tobe yelled.

Garu smiled and looked over to Pucca who was asleep. He walked over to her and poked her forhead. "Huh?" she asked waking up from her dream. She stared deeply into Garu's eyes and she was still tired. She slowly closed her eyes ready to fall back asleep. Until Garu grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Huh!?" Pucca asked wide awake now from Garu's hard grip. Pucca pouted remembering he didn't acer for her. Garu grabbed his sword and cut the rope around Pucca's chest. Pucca smiled knowing she was free.

She looked up at Garu again, again remembering. She pouted again. Garu rolled his eyes and hugged her. Pucca gasped.

He was hugging her.

Pucca was about to hug him back until she fell asleep on Garu's shoulder. Garu grunted and picked her up and walked her home.

* * *

**Another one shot! I wrote this for Garucca-Lover24!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
